rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 53, Offer of Redemption
(2519) Jenthulhu (enter): 21:06 (2519) Jenthulhu: vhat ist tsoo (2533) Kel (enter): 21:07 (2519) Jenthulhu: *a crow perches on Kel's head* (2532) Lian: a very annoying villain group (2534) Shadell (enter): 21:10 (2534) Shadell: Are those the aliens? (2533) Kel: Ninjas. (2534) Shadell: Ah. (2533) Ceylin: Ninjas who just hit you with a billion slows so that you're running at 1 mile per leap year and can attack about as often. (2534) Shadell: I'm pretty sure those weren't there last time I played. Or I never got to a high enough level. (2534) Shadell: Fun. (2532) Lian: Kel, no I was getting "3 sorcerer" spawns (2533) Ceylin: Those aren't as bad now that they won't all concurrently run accuracy debuffs. (2532) Lian: but they will HEAL eachother (2532) Lian: and Teleport away with your ancho (2533) Ceylin: phone (2519) Jenthulhu: what game is this? (2534) Niet: CoH. (2519) Priceless Emerald: is danzi gonna be here? (2532) Lian: maybe? (2532) Lian: anyway (2538) Danizelle (enter): 21:24 (2538) Danizelle: Bleh, sorry (2519) Priceless Emerald: GREETINGS (2532) Lian: its ok (2532) Lian: so Guei Ren? (2533) Ceylin: There. (2532) Lian: there? (2533) Ceylin: Done with the phone. (2534) Niet: Ah. (2532) Lian: ah ok (2532) Lian: anyway Guei Ren (2538) Danizelle: Right. (2532) Lian: plans? thoughts? (2538) Danizelle: Be ready to kill or bolt and have plans for both. (2532) Lian: in what way? (2538) Danizelle: Just in case guei ren can't be dealt with via talk, be ready to fight (because she's gonna have an ace) or run like hell if that ace is too big (2532) Lian: and your escape plan (2538) Danizelle: I'm proposing we have GOTH plan, yes (2534) Niet: Have Ceycey throw everyone out! (2534) Niet: Can't infernal charms send people miles away? (2532) Lian: Crack the sky! (2538) Danizelle: Hehehehe (2538) Danizelle: But we need a fast-out, even if it's a peon in an airship to extract us. (2532) Lian: is that what you are going with? (2538) Danizelle: I'd suggest so. Danzi doesn't ascribe to the "You'll never take me alive" philosophy (2534) Niet: Geresvin lets say? (2534) Niet: Also summoning Janequin if possible. (2534) Niet: Two of the stronger second circles should be enough to secure that hopefully. (2532) Lian: Ok (2532) Lian: how far out willyou have it? (2519) Priceless Emerald: also, is Niet a beegirl now? (2532) Lian: Yes (2538) Danizelle: How far out as in... how far from denandsor? (2534) Niet: Airship. (2534) Niet: Where do we want to hide it. (2532) Lian: yes (2532) Lian: just how far from you do you want it? (2534) Niet: Straight up, hidden behind clouds if possible. (2534) Niet: It's easy to fall quickly. (2538) Danizelle: then it's a matter of keeping bitches off danzi long enough to sorcery up a instruction to come get us (2538) Danizelle: or we can have Niet make a firewand that does a really bright flare (2532) Lian: ok (2532) Lian: so that's it? (2534) Niet: And.... (2534) Niet: Battery's dying. (2534) Niet: Going to grab a bit more water then go searching for an outlet. (2534) Niet: Be back in a while, feel free to go without me. (2538) Danizelle: past that, we need to be prepared to fight for our lives. (2532) Guei Ren: anyway you are instructed to meet her at the Pyramid of the Sun in Rathless (2538) Danizelle: I take it for most of us that's easy to find? (2532) Guei Ren: its a very major land mark (2538) Danizelle: Hokay (2532) Guei Ren: its pretty much the biggest pyramid even with all the jungle creep its pretty easy to find (2538) Danizelle: Right then. (2532) Guei Ren: its a large ruined pyramid you seem to have arived first (2538) Danizelle: Typical. I'll wait in the open. (2532) Guei Ren: others? (2548) Shadell (enter): 22:10 (2548) Niet: (Sorry bout that.) ** (2519) Priceless Emerald waits with mind hand ready ** (2538) Danizelle: If Kel wants ceylin to be sneaky, boss (2538) Danizelle: I imagine Niet will be near some kind of handy cover (2548) Niet: Niet is anything but subtle at the moment, being as she seems to be a strange hybrid of bee and woman. Wearing a crown upon her brow and buzzing several inches across the ground, Niet's dress matches her skin in being black and yellow, save that its stripes are vertical. ** (2538) Danizelle refrains from saying anything, or even snickering... much. ** (2548) Niet: She is near handy cover though, namely Ceylin. ** (2532) Guei Ren eventually a white and gold hooded figure with a featureless mask begins shows up walking slowly towards the pyramid ** (2538) Danizelle: "Oh this should be interesting. ** (2538) Danizelle looks at both of them carefully, trying to sdissect their essence to determine just how much of a threat each probably is ** (2534) Shadell (exit): 22:30 (2532) Guei Ren: 5 (2538) Danizelle: ((On both counts?) (2548) Niet: ((Only one person.)) (2548) Niet: Niet likewise activates essence sight. ** (2532) Guei Ren looks at them ** (2538) Danizelle: "Hello Guei Ren, who's your friend? (2532) Guei Ren: (only one person) (2548) Niet: ((Be back shortly. Going through security now since there's no line.)) (2538) Danizelle: ((Guei ren is alone?)) (2519) Priceless Emerald: (yes, that was guei ren in the funky clothes) (2532) Guei Ren: (You see a person dressed as such and me posting for this handle) (2538) Danizelle: ((ah)) (2538) Danizelle: "hello. Who am I talking to?" ** (2532) Guei Ren points to herself ** (2538) Danizelle: You going to talk or is this going to be a waste of my breath?" ** (2532) Guei Ren guesturs for her to go on(she turns on a charm essence readers) ** (2538) Danizelle: "Why have you picked us in particular to target? I'm relatively certain that you've got other fish to friy who are in more need of dealing with." ** (2532) Guei Ren shakes her head, and guestures for you to move onto the other subject ** (2538) Danizelle: "You want to know about autocthon?" ** (2532) Guei Ren nods ** (2538) Danizelle: "He's dying. Do I need to spell out wwhat this means for all of us?" ** (2532) Guei Ren guestures for her to go on ** (2538) Danizelle: "The mask of winters intends to speed this process. He intends Autocthon to die, and a new neverborn be brought into being. He's trying to overwhelm Autocthon's mortal and soul heirarchy, as well as his exalts." ** (2532) Guei Ren nods in understanding ** (2538) Danizelle: "I don't know what you think we're trying to do, but removing deathlords from play is high on the list. The engine of extinction must not come about." ** (2532) Guei Ren nods again ** (2538) Danizelle: "And to state the obvious, I don't want to deal with you crawling out of the bushes to screw up what I'm doing." ** (2532) Guei Ren shrugs ** (2538) Danizelle: "What' ** (2532) Guei Ren guestures that your problems don't really matter to her ** (2538) Danizelle: "Why do you care about us enough to take as much effort as you have to screw with us?" ** (2532) Guei Ren shadow puppet of a Dragon and a woman standing together. ** (2570) Shadell (enter): 23:05 (2570) Niet: (K, shouldn't vanish again till 2 now.) (2519) Priceless Emerald: "You are worried about our association with the glorious Ebon Dragon?" she asked ** (2538) Danizelle grins. "Figured that one out did you?" ** ** (2538) Danizelle rolls her eyes ** (2548) Shadell (exit): 23:08 ** (2532) Guei Ren draws a square on the ground with a circle in the center, in the circle she draws a dragon, at the bottom she draws sand lines, on the right she draws what looks like a city on the left she draws a circle with fire in it, at the top she draws windlines ** (2538) Danizelle: "Oh no!" She overdramatizes. "You've discovered the secret plot of the Ebon Dragon!" She looks at Guei ren square on. "I don't care what that ass-sniffing shadow-fucker wants. Have. Fun." (2570) Niet: "So.... because we work for the yozis, you decided you'd completely wreck the side-agenda that helps out pretty much everyone remotely sane by removing a deathlord completely?" ** (2519) Priceless Emerald frowns... a little, at that. not as much as she would have a while ago though. ** (2570) Niet: Niet cocks her head to the side, somewhat baffled. ** (2532) Guei Ren shrugs and hands Niet a Flower ** ** (2532) Guei Ren guestures with her hands, "is that all?" ** ** (2570) Niet sniffs the flower. ** (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Why are you mute?" she asked (2538) Danizelle: "She's not. She doesn't want us to know her true face." (2538) Danizelle: "Nor her true voice." (2570) Niet: "Right." (2570) Niet: "Which is why she could have shown up in the disguise we recognize as opposed to telling us that it's something we might possibly recognize." (2538) Danizelle: "Just do me a favor will you? Leave Lilith out of this. She's had enough goddamned damage done to her without you stirring that pot. i wanted to leave her alone, let her fly. Don't bring her into this again." ** (2532) Guei Ren shadow puppets an owl hunting a snake ** (2570) Niet: Niet frowns at Guei Ren. (2570) Niet: "Who's worse, Oblivion or SWLIHN?" (2538) Danizelle: "That's between her and me." ** (2532) Guei Ren guestures, "are we done?" ** (2538) Danizelle: "This depends. You willing to leave us be or assist with the primordial, Autocthon? Solars owe him quite a bit even if they decided that he was to be treated like a dog, which was why he fled." ** (2532) Guei Ren points at the picture ** ** (2538) Danizelle looks to see which one she points at. ** (2532) Guei Ren: (the reclamation one) ** (2532) Guei Ren crosses a line through it then offers her hand as if in a handshake ** (2538) Danizelle: "What are you offering Guei Ren? I'm no fool to fall to exclipse oath, and you are brashly unspecific with what you're expecting. be very... very clear what you want from us." (2570) Niet: Niet glances at Ceylin and Emerald. ** (2532) Guei Ren guestures to herself then points at you all then shakes head("I stop bothering you") points at you all again then points at the crossed out drawing("You give up the reclmation") then handshake ** (2538) Danizelle: "So you stop bothering us, we give up the reclamation? Totally, utterly even to the point where we can't cover our asses to stay alive is what you expect?" ** (2532) Guei Ren nods ** (2519) Priceless Emerald: she tapped Danizelle on the shoulder (2519) Priceless Emerald: she whispered to danizelle ** (2538) Danizelle looks to emerald ** (2538) Danizelle: "Can't agree to a suicide pact Guei. Getting me killed because you want us to jackhole ourselves doesn't stop the core problem. Killing Niet only makes the world less annoying. Killing Ceylin only ensures that you probably won't see a non-psychopath in her shoes any time soon. We make this deal, we're dead. And our replacements won't be similarly bound. So at this point, knowing that we can't cut that deal, why did you come here? Were you hoping for blind idealism or stupidity?" ** (2532) Guei Ren clears her throat, "Staticially most Exalts are stupid, s'nyo your replacements won't be a problem" ** (2570) Niet: "..." (2538) Danizelle: "I'm not, and I've no reason to believe Solars will do any better. Want proof? Go have a long talk with Lilith about the righteous God-Kings of the First age. I live with that horror story every time I close my eyes. And before you get TOO froggy, Solars can be killed. The Immaculates live that reality every deay, and they're weaker than you are." (2570) Niet: "Danzi, can I brainwash the other 45?" (2538) Danizelle: "We're not." (2538) Danizelle: "Can I help?" (2532) Guei Ren: "Most Exalts, Solar, Lunar, Infernal, Abyssal are too stupid to survive an attack by a bunch of Dragonblooded on Safari, I am not worried that your replacements will be intelligent, copitent " (2538) Danizelle: "And your point is, Guei Ren? Stupid is what the Yozis are counting on for the Ebon Dragon's reclamation to succeed. The Dumber they are, the faster he'll come." (2532) Guei Ren: "I am sure incompitent pawns are what he's planning on....well he did get the idea from Deathlords" (2570) Niet: "Mask has a competent plan. His replacement is likely to spend eternity plotting revenge against one person who was rude to him in the first age or having endless orgies are something." (2538) Danizelle: "The Deathlords are training their own replacements." (2570) Niet: "Why not address the actual immediate crisis instead of attacking the group who's actions so far have been to build a cute little country, rebuild infrastructure, make fair business deals and go to war with the necrotic horror occupying another nation?" (2532) Guei Ren: "I have a counter offer, why work for them at all? YOu could keep your powers.. and be forgiven.. the touch of his power would no longer sting as much" (2570) Niet: Niet glances to Ceylin and Emerald. (2570) Niet: Mostly Ceylin. (2533) Ceylin: "Hey, you know I'm already doing my own sorta-not-Reclamation things... but I'm not outright betraying them, either." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Why SHOULDN'T people serve the creators of the world? (2519) Priceless Emerald: " she asked (2533) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "They need some work. But yeah, they also need to be in charge after." (2532) Guei Ren: "Why shouldn't the Serve a paragon of morality rather than a paragon of Depravity?" (2538) Danizelle: "Dearie, Just because they can't be loosed on the world as they are doesn't mean there aren't other avenues." (2538) Danizelle: "And we're paragons of pragmatism, not depravity." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "So, if a person makes a form of life, they don't have the right to do with it as they wish?" she asked as a counter (2570) Niet: "And what has the sun done?" ** (2532) Guei Ren points at the Dragon symbol in response to Danzi ** (2570) Niet: "People still die. His champions became ugly monsters." (2570) Niet: "Neither the yozis, the Neverborn nor the incarnae are that cute. The yozis are just easier to fix." (2538) Danizelle: "The Dragon isn't a pragmatist. The Dragon wants evreyone to suffer as greatly as they can at all times with no release. That's not pragmatism. I choose to do what needs be done by whatever means I can. Sometimes the result isn't worth the cost. You can't treach that lesson to the dragon." (2533) Ceylin: "The dragon..." Ceylin begins speculatively. "Well. I could deal with leaving him imprisoned when we fix the others. You can't fix that." (2538) Danizelle: "And the Solars of the first age weren't bastions of righteousness. The First Age Realm was just like Malfeas proper. Citizenry who lived and dies purely for the amusement for their lords at a whim. the only differences between the yozis and the solars is the solars cared about keeping the streets clean." (2570) Niet: "He'd make a good kitten." (2570) Niet: "A good non-sentient kitten" (2533) Ceylin: "For once, I agree with Niet." (2538) Danizelle: "I'll mark the calendar and be dsure to declare a holiday to commemorate the occasion." (2570) Niet: "Aww, thanks... HEY!" (2570) Niet: "That for once is entirely unnecessary." ** (2538) Danizelle grins ** (2538) Danizelle: "Guei rRen, you're going to have to do a lot more to convince me that you are the righteous one you claim to be. A golden lightshow does not a holy man make, not does a green nimbus mark one as evil with a love for desecrating everything we touch." (2532) Guei Ren: "I didnt say I was righteous I said the Sun is a paragon of virtue and he who leads your Reclamation is a Paragon of Depravity" (2570) Niet: "She Who Lives in Her Name." (2570) Niet: "Besides, how is that actually meaningful?" (2532) Guei Ren: "Takes orders" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "And he still was one of the architects of the world." she stated, "By most mortal law, that would give him the right to do what he wanted with his creation as long as it didn't ruin the other creators' fun." she pointed out. (2532) Guei Ren: "That is definately the logic used when Cynis abuse their children, doesn't make it right" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "It is their right." she stated (2538) Danizelle: "She hasn't figured everything out. We've been a bit of a shock to her." (2538) Danizelle: "Emerald, stop. You'rte gonna dig a hole that'll get ME on you. The cynis thing, I agree with Guei." (2532) Guei Ren: "By Cecelyne's law the strong shall opress the weak the Sun won, he's stronger accept your opression" (2570) Niet: Niet nods empathetically at Danzi's statement. (2570) Niet: "You do realize that logic leads to us all dying to the Wyld Hunt voluntarily?" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "No, it doesn't. If you manage to survive against the wyld hunt, clearly you were stronger than them in some way, and thus had the right to do what you did. You dominated the weak, as was your right." ** (2538) Danizelle chuckles." ** (2532) Guei Ren: "I am not the one preaching the glories of Madmen" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "It is not mad." she stated plainly, "It is fact, untainted by petty attatchments." (2532) Guei Ren: "Then its clearly the Right of the Sun to rule and stuff your masters in a box for his amusment" (2538) Danizelle: "needless to say our philosophical debates are a bit... spirited." (2570) Niet: "Emerald... You and me again after this." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "You act as if it is not their right to try to establish their strength again." she told Guei Ren (2532) Guei Ren: "is it the right of the Slave to try and crush its master?" (2538) Danizelle: "I dare you to tell cecelyne you have a right to rise up and test her strength against yours." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "That would imply I intended to." she told Danizelle. (2570) Niet: "Guei..." (2570) Niet: "By your argument, you should go die to dragonblooded." (2532) Guei Ren: "I don't accept the laws of Cecelyne" (2570) Niet: "So why are you trying to get us to do so." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "If the strong cannot keep the weak dominated, they were not strong enough." she told Guei (2570) Niet: Niet slaps her face. (2570) Niet: "Incidentally, Prissy wasn't around that did all of that stuff that showed we aren't stupid." (2532) Guei Ren: "Statistics don't lie" ** (2519) Priceless Emerald idly tossed sand in Niet's face with mind hand ** (2570) Niet: Niet ignores the assault. "We can gag her if it becomes absolutely necessary for these talks." Niet glances to Danzi for back up. ** (2538) Danizelle looks at Guei. "Would you please leave breaking of conditioning to me? You get involved, Bug golden target, heels get dug in, and I get set back five months of work." ** (2532) Guei Ren: "fine but that's my offer, betray them, serve the Sun, he will forgive you. I have his word" (2570) Niet: "Put them up for parole." (2532) Guei Ren: "Are we done?" (2570) Niet: "In a few years from now, review the yozis and put them up for parole." (2570) Niet: "If they aren't cute, like you say they aren't, then there's no way they'd get paroled." (2570) Niet: "If they are worthwhile, then there's no reason to keep them in a box." (2570) Niet: "And you would be doing this individually, not just the ED." (2538) Danizelle: "Really? Guei, when was the last time lhe looked out the window of the Dome?" (2532) Guei Ren: "Calebration" (2532) Guei Ren: "That time you guys started a fight between the Arial Legion, a bunch of Demons, the Masks forces when he came back.." (2538) Danizelle: "Must've been before my time." (2570) Niet: "He did godspear something for no reason...." (2538) Danizelle: "You actually saw the godspear get played?" (2532) Guei Ren: "it was a good reason" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "That being?" (2538) Danizelle: "here's the rub. Ebon Dragon's reclamation plan? No good as written, granted. However, YOU all are operating on one small false premise." (2570) Niet: "Why use the godspear there?" (2532) Guei Ren: "things.. got out of control" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "By your kind of logic, wouldn't have been better for him to take to the field to minimize the damage, instead of using a large scale weapon, possibly killing innocent lives?" (2538) Danizelle: "You're both Philosophically fired." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "It's not my fault you're insane, Danizelle." she told her (2570) Niet: "Parole." (2570) Niet: "Is there anything whatsoever unreasonable about the idea?" (2532) Guei Ren: "Tell Oramus or isodoros they have limits" (2538) Danizelle: "At least I'm honest about that." (2538) Danizelle: "They can be changed." (2570) Niet: "If they wouldn't get parole, then they don't earn it." (2532) Guei Ren: "Its not up to me" (2570) Niet: "Then talk to the person it is up to." (2570) Niet: "Or would you rather join us?" (2532) Guei Ren: "I will get right on that" (2538) Danizelle: "They can be changed. Altered. Reshaped. pushed into new roles that aren't endemic to creation... Well, all but the Dragon." (2570) Niet: "The Unconquered Sun is an ugly little lamp. All that he's done in the thousands of years since the Primordials lost is watch his champions fall to shame. He hasn't done anything for the suffering of the masses, the abuses of the Realm. What makes him good?" (2570) Niet: "Remember your experiences with him." (2570) Niet: "Think on it. He's a jerk." (2532) Guei Ren: "he holds to his convictions.. not to be like them even if it all burns" (2570) Niet: "And that's a good thing?" (2538) Danizelle: "Guei, My question of the Unconquered. Is he holding his convictions, or has he lost hope? Is that why he let the world burn before? Is that why it burns now?" (2532) Guei Ren: "If he does not give us Freedom, he is malfeas who was.. no matter what might happen he began the war for freedom.. he cannot forsake it" (2570) Niet: 1d12 => 9 = (9) (2570) Niet: "Perhaps that's just to give himself the high ground while he plays games as the human race dies." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "So, freedom at the sake of existence?" she asked (2538) Danizelle: "Eh, I don't know why I bother talking sometimes. No one listens." ** (2538) Danizelle shakes her head. ** (2570) Niet: "What's so great about complete freedom when all that means is that solar tyrants he made rule the world in his name?" (2570) Niet: "Malfeas was the king. Any ruler is the same as him. If the Sun wishes to be different, why fill the world with god-kings? Really, think back. Remember. Look at him objectively." (2570) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (2) +7 MPM and first excellency +5 conviction channel (2570) Niet: (... 8) (2532) Guei Ren: "I think we are done" (2538) Danizelle: "So nice to have anything valuable to say. Screw it. You never wanted to talk. Typical solar bullshit. You do it my way, or you hit the road." ** (2519) Priceless Emerald glanced at Danizelle questioningly. ** (2538) Danizelle: "Glad to see some things haven't changed since the primordial war ended." (2532) Guei Ren: "I listened you seem to have nothing else to say (2538) Danizelle: "No, you ignored what I had to say in favor of arguing with the annoying one. But if that's what you wish, run along little God-King. I'll be waiting for you to become a tyrant that needs to be put down like we all did. Or are you actually willing to fucking listen to me and not get distracted with pointless philosophical arguments that will go nowhere because people are set in their ways?" (2532) Guei Ren: "I heard you, do you have anything else to say?" (2538) Danizelle: "Got a response or do you not care?" (2532) Guei Ren: "There are limits, but fine try" (2532) Guei Ren: "if You succeed I am sure he will accept it" (2533) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (2533) Kel (exit): 01:15 ** (2519) Priceless Emerald pulled out a piece of paper, and some charcoal, writing a note on it, folding it, and handing it to Danizelle ** (2538) Danizelle: "Oh? And what are those limits? Enlighten me as to your understanding of what we are doing." (2570) Niet: "So, you're sure?" (2570) Niet: "If you're sure, then swear that you'll leave him if he doesn't." (2532) Guei Ren: "I would be pleasantly surprised" (2538) Danizelle: "Changing the yozis is impossible for you, or the Sun, unless you inflict fetich death. For us though? Changing 'em is a simple matter of doing what we do. Talk to She Who Lives in Her Name sometime. You might notice a marked resemblance to she who causes me headaches." (2532) Guei Ren: "There are limits to what you can do, but prove me wrong, I won't be horrible crushed that you can make Isodoros accept limits" (2570) Niet: "So swear that you'll forsake the sun if he doesn't forgive them in that circumstance." (2570) Niet: (Have to leave soon, flight's started boarding.) (2538) Danizelle: "Only ones we can affect are the current problem. YOU hose the Dragon directly. We're thinking Long-term without tipping our damn hands." (2570) Niet: "And the deathlords are a bigger problem right now." (2570) Niet: (Night.) (2538) Danizelle: "Right. Reclamation? All else fails? Kill the Dragon. He'll surrender and let you stuff him back in his hole again rather than become a neverborn." (2570) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (2570) Shadell (exit): 01:25 (2538) Danizelle: "I know! Why don't you either help keep autocthon from becoming a neverborn, or go fuck with someone who's actually pursuing the agenda you're so paranoid about!" (2532) Guei Ren: "I do as I do" (2538) Danizelle: "Let me be crystal clear dearie. I take this very simple track with how I do things. If the yozis win, it's an inevitable shitfest that we all have to suffer. if the solars win, it's a pretty little shitfest where we thank our solar masters for buttfucking us. If Oblivion wins? You all are irrelevant. If I win? I have no idea what'll happen, but it won't be "everyone gets buttfucked without permission." (2532) Guei Ren: "thus an impass" (2538) Danizelle: "You want me to take your "cosmic forgiveness" bullshit line seriously? I want to hear it from the mouth of Sol Invictus. not the eclipse who can promise nothing for everything. Don't try to tempt me with what you cannot promise." (2532) Guei Ren: "there's a gate in this city" (2538) Danizelle: "Through which lies a bunch of orichalcum lions who WILL kill me on sight. I'm good. i ain't that good yet." (2532) Guei Ren: I am sure if you continue your path as before you'll get his attention again (2538) Danizelle: "Ya know. I intend to light a path he can't ignore. Maybe if I flip over every rock and expose all the worms we won't see another great contagion. Maybe we won't see another fair folk invasion that almost kills creation. You want my undying service to him? Where the hell was he when we needed him?" (2538) Danizelle: "With or without his permission, I'm fighting back. we all are. If you can't accept it because we aren't going to do it your way, fine. I don't care. In fact I kinda hope you're spying for the Yozis to test my loyalty (2532) Guei Ren: "How did the contagion end?" (2538) Danizelle: "With the Fiair folk invasion. that ended whaen a dragon-blood took what wasn't hers and turned loose the sword." (2538) Danizelle: "The guarding star wasn't on guard, and creation burned." (2532) Guei Ren: "no, how did the disease end?" (2538) Danizelle: "It petered out." (2538) Danizelle: "But here's my point. I'm not going to swear to that one. because as soon as the solars fail to live up to his standards, hell look away and let the world burn again." (2538) Danizelle: "And you know what. I'M TIRED OF MY WORLD BURNING!" (2532) Guei Ren: "and you know it petered out?" (2538) Danizelle: "Given my knowledge of how diseases work? Yeah. If you survive the great contagion you are immune to all forms of the disease. The people who survived lived through it." (2538) Danizelle: "Or they were untouched because they moved and isolated themselves. BMost of the ones that did that died when the raksha came." (2538) Danizelle: "because the bare edge of the wyld was the only place to hide." (2532) Guei Ren: "and you believe the contagion was natural (2538) Danizelle: "If I were to guess where it came from? I'd cast a gimlet eye at the bastards manufacturing diseases like children's toys. Specifically, the bastards I'm trying to remove from the game board." (2532) Guei Ren: "No you assume its occurance was natural" (2532) Guei Ren: "anyway asside from you wanting me off your back and wanting to help in some obvious way, is there anything else?" (2538) Danizelle: "There was nothing natural about it. I'm saying that when the chips fall? I'm betting the guarding star hides in his game closet like he did for the last fifteen hundred years. If I'm to swear allegience and service to someone, they'd better be prepared to have my back when it's up against the wall. Malfeas and the Yozis won't give that. I don't believe Sol Invictus will either. So I rely on myself, I rely on my coven, who've shown me more loyalty than I've ever earned, and I rely on proven allies." (2538) Danizelle: "Past that? No. Do I expect you to do either? No, but if there's no hope to be had... Ahhh, fuck it. You will or you won't if not, go away and I'll see you on the opposite line." (2532) Guei Ren: "You aren't very good at this are you?" (2538) Danizelle: "Telling the truth? No. I'm not. It's a side-effect of what I am." (2532) Guei Ren: "Not that." (2538) Danizelle: "Kinda hard to negotiate with someone who's not willing to negotiate now isn't it? Kinda reminds me of trying to reason with niet. You got something to offer other than empty promises with no backing we can percieve and sure suicide on our part to the benefit of no one? I'm all ears. But that's all you've given me. an option to promise everything in exchange for nothing." (2532) Guei Ren: (afk bio) (2538) Danizelle: "I'm about as impressed by that as I am of the Ebon Dragon's promise of Hookers and Blow in exchange for my loyal service." (2532) Guei Ren: "I said he's willing to forgive if you truly desire it, that's all, being off the list has its perks" (2538) Danizelle: "My loyalty is to me and mine. All of us, or none of us." She looks meaningfully at Emerald. "if it were just me... maybe, despite my earlier stated misgivings. But I'm not going to abandon and leave behind the ones who don't see that as an option yet." (2532) Guei Ren: "The option is on the table for all" ** (2519) Priceless Emerald arctivates essence sight and looks to see if Guei Ren had any backup, possibly hidden. ** (2538) Danizelle: "This is one time where i can't take it if all don't. We may not be to your liking, or his, but for the most part the others have the right idea." (2538) Danizelle: "Might not be virtuous, but I can't abandon any of the ones who have the potential to change their mind sometday." (2532) Guei Ren: (just herself, and you know the fact that the gate to Yuushan isn't that far away) (2532) Guei Ren: "the option is always on the table" (2538) Danizelle: "Perhaps. In any case though... I'm not leaving ceylin, Niet, Lightning or Emerald behind. It's that simple." (2532) Guei Ren: "Its open to any and all" (2538) Danizelle: "Until Emerald will, I cannot. I owe her that much after the shit I pulled on her to get her this far with us. If Ceylin says no, I can't abandon her. if Niet says no even if she annoys the fuck out of me, I have to stand with her until they go so far that I cannot take their presence any longer." She shakes her head. "I dunno if you understand that." (2532) Guei Ren: "We all have our connections" (2538) Danizelle: "Do you remember the first age?" (2532) Guei Ren: "Do you trust memories touched by the Ebon Dragon?" (2538) Danizelle: "I have all the evidence I need Guei Ren. I have Lilith. Ask her what Operation Wyldhand was. Ask her how her Solar mate honored her loyalty, buy murdering her unborn child. Ask her how many people he had her murder, how many of her loved ones he killed. How many people his scircle condemned into souldsteel. Ask her. I saw the truth in her eyes when you stuck her in my face." (2538) Danizelle: "Ask her how many Solars and Lunars they had killed for interfering with their designs, how many mortal population they made nothing more than slaves. then ask her how many other Solars did the same." (2532) Guei Ren: "Lilith spent 600 years in the wyld, she has memories of hating you, but so much more" (2538) Danizelle: "Then ask the Most high, or Chejops Kejak, perhaps Ayesha if she lived. I guarantee you. someone remembers these things. SOMEONE remembers Tzatli." (2538) Danizelle: "Find someone who remembers, and you'll understand what I don't ever want to be." (2532) Guei Ren: "Memmories aren't perfect, and yes there were many bad things" (2538) Danizelle: "So forgive me when I say, don't tell me the ideal. Show me. Just understand, if you attack us again, if you kill any of mine, I'll have your heart out of your chest, dragon-king style, following a dragon-king prayer, asking him to send one who's not as much of a zealot as Emerald if he wishes us to come to him." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "That doesn't sound that bad, save for the insult. I'll remember that one." she stated, a tad amused at the thought (2532) Guei Ren: "Have I done a single thing to kill you?" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "No, but you've stated open defiance to what I would eventually wish to see done, one way or another. Admittedly, assuming you weren't near a gate to yu shan to run into, it honestly might be a good idea to get you out of the way now." (2532) Guei Ren: "Run to?" ** (2538) Danizelle holds up a hand to Emerald. ** (2538) Danizelle: "You, guei Ren, have loosed my death sentence upon me." She smiles wryly. "I can't beat Lilith. I'm not sure we all can. Don't tell me you've not done a single thing to kill me. You showed her where to find me. She has my scent, she's tasted my blood. because of you I'm living on borrowed time, and don't expect me to forget that. Some day I may forgive, but i won't forget." (2532) Guei Ren: "No, I brought your attention to her before she randomly stalked you and killed you without you knowing and gave you a warning" (2538) Danizelle: "Six of one, half a dozen of the other. You did me no favors, You simply hastened the inevitable. You've done more to introduce terror into my life than the dragon ever could. Now I get the joy of wondering if every bug I see is the one that's going to kill me. Gee, thanks, big favor." (2532) Guei Ren: "I did nothing to change what would happen" (2538) Danizelle: "Yeah. You did. You made a choice. That changed things." (2532) Guei Ren: "SHe doesn't need Scent to find you, or taste" (2538) Danizelle: "Regardless, the forgiveness of the unconquered Sun is transitory. I don't think I'll ever have hers, and bluntly, that one would mean a lot more to me, would have before you made the offer, or even before we met for the first time." (2532) Guei Ren: "You act like she's lucid enough to forgive" ** (2538) Danizelle shakes her head. ** (2538) Danizelle: "That's why I know it'll never happen." (2538) Danizelle: "I can cure a lot of things. I can't cure what was done to her." (2532) Guei Ren: "ANything else?" (2538) Danizelle: "No. Have fun storming the castle." (2538) Danizelle: "Don't interfere with us in autocthon." (2532) Guei Ren: "I haven't" (2538) Danizelle: "Yet." (2538) Danizelle: "Let's go Emerald." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Very well." she stated, shaking her head a tad. (2538) Danizelle: "One of these days, Emerald, if you're wanting to listen I'll spell out the lesson Cytheria was trying to teach you in finger paint." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Are you sure we want to let her go?" she asked (2538) Danizelle: "Fuck her. Solars need to feel important, and killing her will just make another one come in short order. She's done most of the damage she can do." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Another one of likely weaker essence." she pointed out. (2538) Danizelle: "But... In order for the lesson to make sense, you have to understand that Yozi philosophies Do. Not. mesh. Cytheria's is not compatible with cecelyne's, cecelyne's is not compatible twith the Dragon's." (2538) Danizelle: "And none of them save a couple intend to leave humanity alive when they return." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "And if they succeed, they were right to do so" she pointed out (2538) Danizelle: "Why do you think I don't want that to happen? Let me put a little cecelynian revelation into your head. You were already proven stronger than cecelyne or any other yozi or neverborn in their respective boxes." (2538) Danizelle: "So was Ceylin." (2538) Danizelle: "So was Niet. (2538) Danizelle: "So was I." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "So, by your logic, we should seize things for ourselves..." she stated thoughtfully. (2538) Danizelle: "When the fuck did you ever get the idea I ever intended anything else?" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Your foolish sentiment for others." she stated, as if it were obvious. (2538) Danizelle: "Lemme 'splain something to you Emerald. The exalted beat the proimordials because we could comprehend working together towards a common goal. The Yozis don't. They work toward a common goal because Malfeas yelled at them, and the ebon dragon lied to them. That's why their efforts are so half-assed. Not a damn one of them can concieve of being beaten on their own, but they were, so to them, these great, cosmic, brilliant idiot-savant monsters... they're stuck in a paradox of the impossible." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "And are we not compromising and working to a common goal?" she asked (2538) Danizelle: "We are. THEY are not. they're trying to DO the same thing. If they were truly cooperating... they'd be dangerous." (2538) Danizelle: "And they wouldn't need us." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "And yet you persisit, despite your superiority to care about your lessers." (2538) Danizelle: "Dearie, everything i've built in my life involved the backs of others. the yozis failed to learn one thing. When you kick the dog, sooner or later the dog will bite you. If you kick enough fdogs, you get the attack dog. And he's not gonna growl, otr threaten you. he's going to kill you. But if you take care of the dog, and you treat the dog well, that dog will kill to protect you." (2538) Danizelle: "I'll kill to protect niet. I care about her, even if she aggravates me, and she has in turn killed to keep me alive." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "If you make the dog unable to anything else, you can do what you want to the dog." she countered (2538) Danizelle: "Yup. and the burglar sneaks into your home and steals all the fine china while you sleep for lack of a guard dog, or strangles you whilst you dream." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "No, because the dog couldn't help being your dog, because you made it into that." (2538) Danizelle: "let's take another tack. in a past life, you and I were solars. The Dragon-Bloods were our dogs. We were so confident in ourselves that we rtreated them and everyone below them like shit. We stepped too far. Now we're living new lives thanks to one simple fact: All the strength in the cosmos means nothing in the face of an opponent who can, and will, kill you." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "They weren't dogs. Their Loyalty was not assured. they weren't.... fixed." she corrected her (2538) Danizelle: "Do you have the right to randomly kill a human because you are stronger?" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Yes." she stated. (2538) Danizelle: "How anbout ten of them?" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Yes, they can't touch me." (2538) Danizelle: How about a hundred of them?" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Again, the literally cannot touch me." she pointed out. (2538) Danizelle: "A thousand?" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "You're missing the whole 'intangible' thing." she pointed out ** (2538) Danizelle smiles. "You missed the fact that mortals can learn terrestrial martial arts that can kill immateriel Gods." ** (2538) Danizelle: "Golden Janissary Style comes to mind. And the style calls upon Holy energy. Did I mention it's the most wisdespread of all such arts?" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "You are an infuriating woman, but at least you aren't niet." (2538) Danizelle: "Dearie, Your capacity to bully someone ends at their ability to figure out how to kick your ass. The Yozis never figured this out. After ten or more millennia they STILL haven't figured it out." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "So don't let your guard down. Alternately, use their sentimentality against them." she replied (2538) Danizelle: "I already know how to beat each of you. You're the only one I would have had to worry about, but right now, you're pretty much my bitch, and there's not a whole lot you can do about it. Do I have that right?" (2538) Danizelle: "or was I in the wrong to force that pretty little oath on you?" (2519) Priceless Emerald: "I admit that I would prefer not to trip the oath, but it isn't made of orichalcum" she replied (2538) Danizelle: "No, but it's pretty much a catch-all. if you act against any of us..." (2538) Danizelle: "but here's the point. You weren't strong enough to stop me." (2538) Danizelle: "Cecelyne wasn't strong enough to stop the Solars or the Incarna. They still aren't. they're being fed a pipe dream of freedom by the cosmic force of lies and betrayal, and Cecelyne's laws asre self-contradicting." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Aaand before our meeting, I would have turned you in or at least taken offense to you saying 'let's take over and not let the Yozis out, now... I cannot help but admit that the thought is... intriguing." (2538) Danizelle: "Or change them to the point where it might be worth considering letting them out." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "Note I'm not trying to slice you up with my mind, now am I?" she asked. (2538) Danizelle: "you do you break the oath" (2538) Danizelle: "Why do you think the terms i laid out were acting against any in the coven?" (2538) Danizelle: "I don't leave things to chance." (2519) Priceless Emerald: "And I have not, save when sanctioned, raised my hand to cause serious harm against any of you." she stated ** (2538) Danizelle shrugs. ** (2538) Danizelle: "Maybe I was wrong. But you have two choices. Learn to play the game our way? Or I'm going to make sure that leash doesn't have much slack." ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights